Talk:Sephirah Meltdown/@comment-29528784-20180220060444/@comment-95.132.61.247-20180223124526
Binah has 3 phases. It is important to make a dedicated to Binah save, where you are taking mostly Zayin, Teth and HE abnormalities. Better to take Zayin and Teth that are breaching (because if Abnormality has breached, no Meltdowns will spawn there. Button and IronMaiden is recommended as well), while HE and WAW that are not breaching. If you have no choise to take Aleph - put it into Binah department, as she will not do any meltdowns there. Binah is the one who is extracting or making new Abnormalities, so she is immune to any Abnormality damage. After "Fear" update - clerks now panicking from Binah. When Binah is going under the Containment Room - she will cause regular Qlipoth Meltdown there. Binah is holding a Sphere in hand. Color of the Sphere is saying what damage type she have at a moment. She has 4 different attacks. First '''one is melee range (it is AoE) Shred, it will do 4-5 fast attacks with 100 damage each of a damage type that is shown on Orb. It was killing my Twilight under KnightOfDespair buff and under damage shield with 138 Fortitude almost every time, rarely Agent was surviving with 10-20 HP. She will prefer this attack over others in first phase, and will almost never using during other phases. '''Second '''one is same Shred but it have whole room range. Act the same as melee variant. Will wipe whole room most likely. '''Third one is Pillar attack. Binah will create Pillar in front of her and after few seconds she will launch it. Damage of Pillar will be same as orb in her hands. Pillar will fly through whole facility, dealing something near 150-200 damage (not very big number, it never killed my Agents in WAW armor, 120-130 health and at least 0.8 resistances, but they were always 20-30% of their health left). Pillar will cause regular meltdowns under every Containment Unit it passes under or through. She will amost never cast it during first Phase. Fourth one will occur only during last phase. She will stop for 20-30 seconds and 8 Pillars in 8 directions would spawn. At the same time 8 Violet/Blue Meltdowns would spawn as well. If Agent is "closing" this Meltdown - one of the pillars will disappear. They will act the same as Pillars from third attack, causing regular Meltdowns. At Phase 1 she will do a wave once in a while. Wave will cause to appear 4-5 Dark Meltdowns and 4-5 Golden Meltdowns. While meltdowns are Active, she will have 0.1 Resistances and Medium movement speed. Those meltdowns are working the same as regular ones, but have less seconds to counter them. Each Dark Meltdown will reduce her defenses (and if you counter all of them, defense will be 2.0, if you have missed at least one, defenses would be somewhere near 1.0). Each Golden Meltdown is reducing her movement speed. If you counter all of them - she will stop moving. After brief time she will regain her 0.1 defenses and movement speed, after some time she will cast meltdowns again. At '''Phase 2 '''she will start to move a bit faster, and there will be possibility of spawning 1-2 more meltdowns of each type. She will start attacking more often and will cast one Pillar attacks even if there no target to hit (so it will cause regular Meltdowns). I am not sure if regular meltdowns are making her in any way stronger (it seems like yes, but very slightly, can not confirm any of cases). At '''Phase 3 '''all Golden and Dark Meltdowns would disappear and she will start to cast her 8-Pillar attack very often. Her movement speed will be increased as well. Her defenses would be 0.8 to all types of damage. Pause function will be disabled, and I am not sure about x1.5 and x2 speed functions. Here video with her suppression after bug fixes (aka "buff"): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0546cAuehDs